What Has the World Come To?
by FireHanyou15
Summary: What happens when you mix a temperamental half-demon a feisty priestess, semi-violent demon slayer, lecherous monk demon cat and a kitsune child? Plus a evil freaky look-a-like and weird plot hole? A lot of hell that's what join this crazy group as the fight their way through high school and save the world!
1. A Wild Start

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi owns him plus Sango Miroku Shippo Kirara Kagome Sota Etc.

( Kagome's P.O.V )

*BEEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEP! BEE-CRASH!* Came the sound of a alarm clock being thrown to a wall by a majorly pissed off and tired Kagome Higurashi.

" Stupid god damn frickin' alarm clock." The tired teenager mumbled as she turned off to the other side.

Kagome Higurashi is seventeen years old goes to Shikon High school, and is a incredibly brilliant student no matter how much she hates school.

She has jet black hair that is to her mid-back, warm happy chocolate brown eye's and one hell of a temper, she may be sweet but if you get her angry or be an ass to her ohhhh you are going to get it.

"But you'll always be my hero,-" The ringtone was cut off when Kagome hit the answer button on her iphone to find Sango was calling.

" Talk to me." Said Kagome along with a yawn.

" Hey get you're lazy ass up now were late damnit!" Yelled Sango on the other end and you could just tell that she was pissed because she only cusses when she is pissed off.

" What the shit?!" Yelled Kagome as she rushed to get ready, after running to the bathroom for the quickest shower in history she got dressed brushed her hair which was surprisingly not a wreck from her tossing and turning last night.

She quickly chose her new outfit a nice magenta shirt with a puppy on it that had earbud's in it's floppy ears and under the puppy the shirt said ' You may be talking but all I see is you're lips moving.' and her black low cut jeans they covered everything but still was sassy, and she out on dangling heart ear rings with a matching bracelet that she got from her dad. Once she nodded her approval she ran out of the room.

" Kagz you're gonna be late if ya don't hurry up!" Yelled her younger and much more annoying brother Sota.

" Yea yea shut the hell up." Said Kagome as she got her shoes on grabbed a piece of toast kissed her moms cheek and ran out the door to the garage and picked her favorite car and left for school. Her favorite car is a 2001 red Ford Mustang with a High power Stereo.

As she parked in her spot she heard the pissed off voice of one of her best friends.

" Miroku god damnit stop frickin' groping me!" Yelled Sango as she repeatedly hit and slapped Miroku.

" Yo Miroku when will you stop doin' that you're just drivin' her away." Said Kagome once Sango was far enough so she could not hear.

" But I can't help it I was raised this way it is master Mushin's fault." Said miroku.

Kagome didn't hear because she was walking away from the idiot, she also wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into some moron.

" Hey watch where the hell you're going damnit!" Kagome yelled at this mystery man.

" It ain't my fault! You should watch where you're going!" Countered the man.

_' Wow never met anyone with gut's like this guy.' _Thought Kagome as she looked up at the mystery man to see a god that was to be put bluntly 'Sexy as Hell'.

" Who The hell are you?" Kagome asked.


	2. Now You're Pissing Me Off

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha Rumiko Takahashi owns that hottie.

**RECAP...**

_" Who the hell are you?" Kagome asked._

**END RECAP...**

* * *

><p>( Inu's P.O.V)<p>

**Fast forward to the encounter...**

So I'm walkin to class when this crazy girl isn't watching where she was going. Next thing I know I'm breathing in a delicious scent of sakura blossoms and vanilla that wafts into my highly sensitive nose. I do the one thing that keeps my pride intact, I act like a dick. Also I was late and I was pissed off so that's another factor.

" Who the hell are you?" The stupid bitch says.

" Who the HELL am I?! Wow you must not get out often if you did then you would know who I am." I said proudly.

" Grrrr! You arrogant bastard! Just who the hell do you think you are?!" Yelled the girl, who at the moment looked kinda cute when she's pissed off.

I ignore that cute thought.

" My god are ya **THAT **much of an idiot?!" I asked/yelled.

" Hey Inuyasha be nice! This lovely lady is Kagome a good friend of my beloved Sango." States Miroku the frickin' pervert.

" Keh, as if I give a shit." I say.

" Inuyashaaa" States Miroku and I know what that means.

" Don't play that tape!" I yell scared for my manly-ness.

" Keh! As if I give a shit who the hell this wench is.." Trailed off Inuyasha.

" What did you just call me?!" The bitch who's name is Kagome shouts.

" Ow! Ow! Watch the ears!" I yell back.

" What do you mean?" Kagome asks with a brilliant little innocence twinkling in her eyes.

**' Now I can't wait to get some of that...' **Smirked Inuyasha's demon.

_' oh great your back...' _

**' Yup and im better than ever you need to get that girl!' **Yelled my annoying pain-in-the-ass demon form.

_' Why the hell would I need to get that wench?' _I ask my demon.

**' Because you dumb as hell shithead she is our mate dumbass learn to trust your instincts. You have them for a reason!' **Yelled my inner demon as I winced he smirked.

_'Fine. Jesus what the hell is with screamin' my god damned ears_ _off?!'_ I yell obviously pissed off at my demon in my head.

**(A/N: Don't you just love double sided arguments? I do I know that's for sure they make things so much more fun!)**

**' That my Dear Inuyasha is in my vocabulary.'** Stated my smart-ass of a demon form.

_' Whatever. So what do you suppose I do? I cant exactly let you out because everyone is scared of you.' _Thought Inuyasha to his demon form.

**' Be nice to her you fuckwad. When a man is nice but arrogant then she is likely to be attracted to them.' **Said the demon.

By this time the rest of the gang had seen Inuyasha spacing out with weird looks on his face so Kagome tried to get him outta it.

Suddenly a delicious scent came to my nose again thus snapping me out of it to see Kagome almost right under me staring at me.

I quickly blush a deep red.

" Well sure am glad that you're now one with the waking world." Kagome smirks and it looks cute yet dangerous on her.

" Uhh What'd I miss?" I ask confusedly for Miroku had another slap mark on his face and both girls were blushing. Although the stronger of the two seemed pissed off.

" Damn Miroku why the hell pissed these two off?" I ask irately.

" Why Inuyasha I would never do anything to make them angry." Miroku defended but failing.

" As if." Kagome and Sango simultaneously snorted and I chuckled when Miroku sputtered.

Well this day certainly has been interesting... Keh! Now that's better.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is what I got so please bear with me. I hope you liked it and remember from some other author 'feedback is love' I have been working on this for five or more months because of writers block.<strong>


End file.
